


Blind

by AdrianVon



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianVon/pseuds/AdrianVon
Summary: “Darkness travels toward light,”“But blindness travels toward death.”
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 2





	Blind

一.  
素白的墙上挂着一面简单的时钟，滴答、滴答，低低的钟摆声在灯光刺目但静谧非常的病房里单调地回响，一下又一下。夜神月靠坐在病床上，伸出手在自己眼前慢慢屈伸手指，修长的阴影印在他苍白的脸上，他慢慢睁开眼睛——看不见光，他一点儿都看不见。  
他用手捂住了眼，深深地吸了一口气，虽然医生告诉他只是暂时性失明，随时有可能好转，但夜神月很清楚，随时可能好转也可能根本不会好转，这句话不过是出于一个医生对于病人的安慰而已。  
真是，太厌恶这种失控感了。  
一周前的一个傍晚，夜神月照常按时从警部离开，在途径一条比较偏僻的过道时，从背后被几个不明身份的人击中后脑，满头是血，当场昏迷，等他醒来时人就已经在医院里了，从后脑到眼睛，都也缠上了厚厚的纱布。而在今天早上纱布被拆下来的时候，他告诉医生，他看不见，完全看不见。  
这个星期以来他心中那种隐隐的焦虑和慌乱一下都消失在了黑暗的牢笼中，当真的失明时他反而冷静下来了，婉言回绝了忧心忡忡想要留下来照顾他的妹妹后，他在病床上安静地坐到了深夜——其实他也不确定到底是不是深夜，黑暗暂时抹灭了他的时间感和空间感，但他想，深夜中时间流动的声音是不会骗人的。门被推开又关上，夜神月在开门的瞬间就判断出了声音的主人。这几天他每天都来，据说也是他第一个发现月被击伤并且将他送往医院的，想到这儿，一种怪异的不适感让他开了口：“龙崎，今天这么晚？”  
“月君好厉害，明明看不见却能知道现在是深夜呢，来，奖励一块草莓蛋糕，啊——”  
月无奈地偏过头：“好了，别闹了，龙崎。下次这么晚了就不要来了，太辛苦你了。”  
“我倒是无所谓，”L将手里的袋子放在一边，然后蹲在病床旁的椅子上，端着一块蛋糕看着夜神月说：“不过这个蛋糕月君确实得要吃掉，护士姐姐说你一整天都没有吃东西哦。”  
“不了，我今天不太想吃东西，龙崎你自己吃吧。”月觉得有点烦躁，但还是保持良好的教养回应道。  
L固执地将蛋糕送到月面前，像是没听到他说话一样，“是很好吃很好吃的草莓小蛋糕哦，我特意给月君买的，来尝一口嘛。”  
两人僵持了一会儿，最后月叹了一口气，说：“好吧，我自己来。”说着他伸出了手，L将蛋糕稳稳地放在他手里，然后就静静地看着他，并没有要帮忙的意思。月将蛋糕慢慢吃完后，L又自然地接过盒子，递上纸巾。整个过程如行云流水，仿佛已经练习了很多次，没有一丝一毫的磕绊与失态。  
“医生的意思是，这两天如果情况稳定的话，可以回家休养，这事也没法着急，月君是想请一个护工还是住在专门的护理院？我这边都是可以帮忙的哦。”L将垃圾收进袋子里，一边收一边问道。  
月顿了顿，说：“这件事还时我自己解决吧，这几天已经很打扰了，就不能再麻烦你了。另外，袭击我的人有线索了吗？”  
“没有，”L将袋子打了个结收在床边，说道，“对方很专业，时间路段工具都是挑好的，没留下什么马脚，月君这次是得罪了不好惹的人呢。”  
果然是这样吗？月心中一动，但不露神色地说道：“在警部工作得罪人是难免的，但我绝对没有半分后悔，倒是龙崎你可不要因为我的原因惹祸上身了。”  
“那也没什么关系。”L从夜神妆裕送来的的果篮里捡起一粒樱桃，对着晃眼地灯光看了看，然后放进嘴里：“我收过的威胁比月君多得多呢，说不定还能保护你哦。”  
“我不用谁保护。”夜神月下意识沉声道，话一出口他便觉得有些不妥，于是又补上一句：“我是说，龙崎你可以不用那么操心我的事，你本身已经很忙了。”  
“可是你现在这个样子一个人确实让人不太放心呢，我想你不会让妹妹看到这种失态的样子吧。”龙崎将樱桃核吐了出来，一针见血地说，“月君就是太骄傲了，一点点都不肯示弱，作为朋友的我感觉很为难啊。”  
月停顿了一会儿，慢慢说：“我确实不希望有人看到我如此失态，无论是怜悯或者同情我都不想看到，所以... ...”  
“我没有同情你的意思。”L打断了他，“只不过月君现在需要一点小小的帮助，而我身为朋友，很想帮忙，仅此而已，我没有同情你的意思。”  
“... ...”  
看到夜神月没有回答，L冷不丁抓住他的手，那指尖苍白微凉，在他抓住的一瞬间下意识想挣开，但L紧紧握住了他，看着他继续说：“我只不过想提供一点小小的帮助，所以来试试吧，月君，我不会让你有任何不适的。”  
月又一次把头偏开，沉默了一会之后，他点了点头。  
“好吧，那就麻烦你帮我安排了。”  
他听见自己这么说着，然后不着痕迹地抽离的手指。“我明天一早就去安排。”L也将手收了回去，从椅子上起来，“那，月君晚安吧。”  
“嗯，晚安。”  
虽然光下的人看不见，但L走的时候没有关灯，等他走到医院大楼下时，他站在黑夜中望向那束孤零零地灯，一种从未有过的怪异情绪让他有点难耐，他将垃圾袋扔掉，然后走进了黑暗之中。  
来吧，来信任我吧。—TBC—  
二.  
L安排的公寓离医院和警部都不远，据说是L自己的住处之一，不过自从把月接过来之后L就每天都会回来。公寓的楼层很高，可以看到很远的景色，整个公寓不算大也不算小，一厅三居室，还有一间书房。因为夜神月拒绝轮椅和拐杖，也不愿意让人搀扶，于是在刚来的那天L就拉着月在整个房间里走了一遍，告诉他什么东西放在什么地方。  
按照L的想法，是想二十四小时内月身边都有人看护，防止他再有什么意外发生，但月委婉地表示自己并不希望这样，最后两人各退一步，护工每天上午十点左右到，下午四点离开，而L每天大概八多离开，六点左右回来。  
虽说如此，但夜神月一直以来都和周围的人保持着合适而得体的距离，不疏离也不接近，对他来说个人生活被以这种方式介入还是头一次，生活被千丝万缕渗透的失控感让他不安，他的言语比以往少了，但并不是颓然，只是人显得安静。  
公寓的客厅背阳，有一面巨大的落地窗，上午的采光并不太好，但到了傍晚时分，金色的夕阳就会从极远的天际蔓延，斜斜地穿越楼宇，透过干净空明的玻璃，悉数洒在客厅白色的长毛地毯上，细腻的毛尖镀着金色，闪烁着一种拿捏得体的柔和的光。每天这个时候护工往往已经离开，但L还没有回来，月会面对巨大的落地窗坐下，他脸庞的轮廓在光下有种模糊的柔和。这时他可以好好去感触光明的温度，他想，如果不是在黑暗之中，他对光不会有这么敏锐的感觉。  
距离出院已经过去两周了，那天，L回来的比以往要晚。当黑夜掠尽了落在他脸上最后一丝温暖后，夜神月从地上站了起来，他赤脚踩在长毛的地毯上，慢慢地走向浴室。起身的时候，他的膝盖在矮矮的茶几角上磕了一下，撞出了一块乌青，很疼，但他看起来没有任何失态。他的浴衣挂在了浴室门后一排挂钩中的第二个，月准确地拿下它，搭在浴室的架子上，上面还摆着一套干净的衣服。他伸手摸了摸布料的材质，是柔软的纯棉料。那人的风格，和自己不一样。  
就是不知道是什么颜色的。  
他打开浴缸的水龙头，脱掉自己的衣服，正将它们挂在了最后一个挂钩上，却发现钩子上已经有一件衣服了，他伸手抚摸，和L为自己准备的衣服是同一种材质的，衣服的下摆摸起来有一点一点的印记，摸上去硬硬的感觉，就像是雨天走过泥路后溅上的细小泥点。  
他的手猛然一抖。  
水已经放满了浴缸，正哗哗地向外流淌，过了许久，月才回过神来似的，他坐进浴缸，伸手关掉龙头。蒸腾的雾气里，他对着水面慢慢勾起嘴角，牵扯出一个怪异的、透着癫狂的表情，低低的笑声不可抑制地溢出他的嘴唇，如果他自己能看见，大概也为自己的失态所惊愕。  
水汽凝结在他的发尖，随着他的颤抖一滴滴落下，他仰起头，笑声愈发肆无忌惮，凝结落下的水滴像是眼泪。突然，他的声音突兀地停止，月低下头，背靠浴缸，脱力般喘息，他慢慢滑进浴缸，从胸口到嘴唇，再到被黑暗遮蔽的眼眸，月任由满缸的水将他湮没。微烫的水流蛮横地灌进他的口鼻，呛得他浑身发抖，但他非但没有停下，反而又喑哑地发笑，笑声从他的喉头冒了出来，跟着气泡一起卷进水流之中，水吞噬了他的声音，他捏紧了拳，不住地颤抖，不知道是呛的还是笑的。L站在浴室的门口，面无表情地看着这一幕，他的眸子深沉，无喜无悲。直到月的喉头已经泛起了甜腥的血味，L抓住他的头发用力地将他从水中揪了起来，“咳... ...咳咳... ...呵... ...哈... ...”月一离开水面就拼命地咳嗽，被呛几乎无法呼吸，即使这样他依然在发笑，L松开抓住他头发的手，没有说话。“是你吧？”好一会儿，月才稍稍顺了气，他抬起头，准确地对上对方的面孔，“是你吧？”他又沙哑地开口，苍白灯光照射的照射下他满是水迹的脸显得狼狈不堪，L依旧没有回答，沉默的答案两人心照不宣。  
“嘿... ...哈哈哈哈... ...”月又忍不住笑了起来，这时L突然踩进浴缸，伸手压住他的脖子将他压到浴缸边上。浴缸是贴墙放置的，背部被撞在瓷砖上的冰冷触感甚至让月有了刺痛的感觉，“怎么了... ....咳... ...或者，你还有什么... ...想解释的？”他费力地开口，但唇边的冷笑没有半分收敛的意思。  
解释？有什么好解释的，又有什么可解释的？L的眼神发暗，雾气腾腾间他看着面前这副漂亮的脸，伸手抚摸他因为咳嗽而发红的眼角，再慢慢捻过他充血后色泽鲜艳的嘴唇。从轮廓到五官都无可挑剔——这样好看的面容，为什么偏偏像是一张面具？无论如何自己都无法拆穿去寻求真实，尤其是这眼眸，是镜子般的窗户，自己也永远无法看到镜子后的东西，所以不如将让它被这扑朔的、暗淡的... ...“不。”L低低地说，似乎是想扼杀自己黑暗的念头，他不顾对方的抗拒，重重地吻上月的嘴唇，月毫不留情地反击，他在L的嘴唇上咬出了伤口，沾染了丝丝血迹。  
“月君... ...”L将鲜红的印记留在月的脖颈上，被水珠稀释成粉色的水流顺着光洁的肌肤下流，L再一点点吻去，“滚。”月伸手想将他挡开，L却没有收力的意思，他将月的手擒住，压在墙壁上，然后再度覆上他的嘴唇，分外缠绵地亲吻。  
“我所渴求的、追逐的，是你不可给予的东西。”—TBC—  
三.  
光洁的瓷砖上挂着水珠，反射着浴室的灯光，灯光下氤氲蒸腾的雾气中，两人正抵死纠缠。  
橙色的。夜神月想，应该是橙色的灯光，正肆无忌惮地落在面庞上捏造温暖的假象，假的，都是假的，光明与黑暗都是假的，言语与沉默都是假的。  
他偏开头想躲避迎面侵染而来的气息，而对方不依不饶地亲吻他的耳垂。那动作是肆无忌惮的直接，昭然着目标毫无顾忌，但那气息却又是压抑的，带着非理性的凌乱。  
“走开！”夜神月猛地抽出右手，往L的脸上就是一拳，L因为离得太近躲闪不及，鼻子上重重地挨了一下，又一小股鲜血流了下来，与嘴角的血丝汇流，他抬起手擦了擦，红色的印记在脸颊上晕开，但他不以为意。  
夜神月冷冷地面对着他，过了一会，他伸手推开L，扶着墙壁跨出浴缸，他从挂钩上扯下浴巾围在腰间，伸手去拉浴室的门。  
这时，另一只手搭在他的手上止住了他的动作，当他想发力抽手时对方也用力抓住了他。“龙崎，松手。”月的语气已经相当暴躁，他还从未像今天一样失态地与人相处。  
但对方似乎不准备领情，依旧牢牢地抓住他的手腕，但也没有下一步动作，两人就这么僵持着，“滚开！”月咬牙说，他不知道对方想做什么，但他不会想用问的方式去搞清楚这个问题，他们很少用言语交流思想，但从来可以理解对方，但今天的L似乎已经脱离以往的逻辑轨迹，而且还想要把月也带向偏执的方向。  
出乎他意料地，L松开了手，但下一刻月的后背就狠狠地撞在门上，如果不是已经失明这一下一定会让他眼前发黑，他被对方按在了门上。浴室中的雾气已经散去，水珠在皮肤上蒸腾，跟着逐渐冷却空气一起散失了热量，让人一阵阵发凉，月听见了抽风机关闭的声音，然后耳边只剩心跳和呼吸，世界从他身边撤离，他克制不住地喘息。  
“你是不是疯了？”他绷着脸愤怒地说，L正在他的脖颈附近游移，月感受得到他的鼻息但他并不触碰，而是保持着一种微妙的压迫。就这么僵持了一会，当月再度想推开他时，L猛地压上身体，两个人毫无预警地贴在了一起，火热的接触让月瞬间就明白了对方的意思，他没有犹豫地抬起膝盖就送上一击，嘴里忍不住咒骂了起来：“你居然... ...你一定是疯了！”  
L侧身躲开了月的膝击，月乘势离开他的压制，L冷不防地打开门，拉着月的手臂就往外走，月咬着牙，脑海中混乱又难堪。他在黑暗中磕磕绊绊地前行，扯着自己手的人动作绝对算不上温和。当赤脚踩在柔软的地毯上时对方才松开了手，接着他的膝盖又一次磕在茶几上，这让他绊了个趔趄，两个人一同摔在了地毯上。  
月跨坐在L的身上，凭感觉就是一拳，L侧开脸堪堪躲过，拳头砸在地毯上，让他骨节生疼。“妈的，”月骂出了声，他伸手掐住L的脖子，不留情地用力，“疯子！”  
“你现在比我更像个疯子。”L沙哑地开口，这是今天他第一次说话，接着他抬手，狠狠地扣住月的脖颈，有力的指节压迫住了他的动脉。月先前在浴室呛了水，现在窒息的感觉又翻涌上来，他掐住L的手开始颤抖。  
许久，L先松了手，然后月也慢慢将手放开了，他用手撑在地上，低低地喘息，腰间的浴巾在挣扎中散开，露出光洁修长的大腿，正当他准备起身的时候，L一个发力将他压在地毯上。  
“你有完没完？！”  
回答他的是火热湿润的吻，放肆地落在他的脖颈和锁骨，“你在做什么... ...啊！”L将他的手腕压在地毯上，俯下身用牙齿轻轻触碰月的动脉，像是野兽喋血的前奏。黑暗中肆无忌惮的触碰让月慌乱，他骤然僵硬的动作带着难以自抑的颤抖，游走在边缘的刺激感让他陷入不可名状的兴奋，不想退缩，他从来不想退缩。  
柔软的长毛地毯温柔地抚摸他的后脊，紧贴胸膛的触感让他几乎无法呼吸，“呃... ...”绵密的亲吻落在他的颈部，L对这个位置似乎有着别样的迷恋，他吮吸上月的喉结，再一步步游移着向上，亲吻他的下巴和嘴角，这时他也放松了对月的压制，原本用力控住对方的手指缓慢地、细腻地、一寸一寸地从指尖向上，触碰他的掌心和手腕，抚摸他线条优美的手臂，扫过他标致的肩胛与锁骨，再轻轻描绘他的嘴唇、鼻梁和眉眼。  
真是太美了，他是如此匀称和谐的美，极具色彩与光辉，像是油画中神祇的姿态，可以被反复描摹刻画。  
“夜神月，”  
“夜神月。”  
L吻着月的嘴角念他的名字，他的声音沙哑低缓，情绪不可捉摸，“... ...”月仰起头，深深地呼吸，没有回答。  
L跨坐在月的身上，他撑起身，再弯下腰抵住他的额头，两人的鼻息交错，不似以往的自然。L盯住月的面容，手掌慢慢向下，他伸出手去触碰、抚摸，动作慢得不像带着邪念。落地窗... ...月想起自己正躺在客厅的地毯上，身旁的沙发后应该就是那扇巨大的落地窗，“喂，有光吗？”他沙哑地问，没有拒绝对方的抚摸。  
“有，足够我看清你。”L在他身上流连，声线一如既往地平稳。  
月抬起手，用指尖描绘L的脸庞，他的指尖沾上了半干的血迹，那是刚刚被他打伤的地方，“这可不公平。”他说，“我看不见。”  
“不，我们之间从来公平。”L回答到，他的手继续向下，细致地抚摸他优美的腰线，再慢慢滑到内侧，触碰，再离开。“嗯... ...！”月忍不住闷哼一声，“你真是... ...L！”  
被触碰的刺激让他骤然紧张，月很少这么叫他，而L低哑的、平缓的声音有着安抚的力量，“别动。”他说。  
他低下头去吮吸，并不熟练但是是很彻底的探究，难耐的声音溢出嘴唇，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，手指颤抖地跟随，插入L黑色的头发，“哈... ...”  
L脱去上衣，柔软的棉质布料在两人间摩擦，地毯细腻的长毛让月稍稍放松，冰凉的润滑剂被推入身体，他不可抑制地颤抖，“别管了。”他突然沙哑地说，“直接进来。”  
“会受伤。”L停下手但没有离开，他大概知道为什么月会提这样的要求。  
“直接进来，别管。”  
柔软的布料被移除，L俯身亲吻住月的嘴唇，压抑的呼吸声流连于黑色头发主人的耳旁，应该很痛吧？  
痛，太痛了，痛得让他想要叫喊，相扣的指节用力到发白，他颤抖再颤抖，但始终没有说出拒绝的话语。  
“月君这样会受伤的，不应该那么痛。”L埋入他的身体但没有动，语调中有着难以言喻的压抑和克制，他伸手抚摸那具漂亮的身体，想要让他放松，别太痛苦。  
“你别管，继续。”月咬牙，继续说到，痛觉越是剧烈他的脑海便越是清醒，从窗外散射进入的光让L能够看清月绞在一起的眉头，他无言地挺动身体，让对方紧紧地吸引住他。  
他太痛了，强烈的痛觉让他无法放松，这真的太混乱了，为什么会走到这一步？月的脑海中异常清晰，但是这是个无法触碰的问题。于是他伸手搂住了L的后背，他的后脊消瘦，琵琶骨更是消瘦得凌厉，如同他本人含蓄的锋芒。或许一直以来L才是那个恰到好处的人，像是黄昏的光时落在地毯上的光一样拿捏得体。  
有节奏的律动渐渐流畅，痛觉不像是一开始那么尖锐，渐渐的，似乎也会有一点别样的感觉，但内心里似乎并不欢愉，与亲密的接触相仿，他反而有了一种失落感。  
性终究没有相互拥有的含义。  
但如果他能看见L漆黑幽深的眸子里湿润的光，或许就会知道对方是怎么看待这样一幕闹剧了吧。  
从一开始就注定，两个人无法相互触及，就算是朝夕相处、用锁链缠绕，但是无论如何都无法相互触及。  
真是... ...很遗憾啊。  
-TBC-

四.  
冷，好冷... ...  
夜神月不由自主地扯紧被子，以一种蜷缩的姿态躺在柔软的床上，无意识地张了张嘴。睁眼闭眼都是黑暗，他不知道自己到底醒了没有。  
一只低温的手抚上他的后颈，将他的头从枕头上稍微抬起来些，冰凉的液体流到嘴边，让他慢慢吮吸，一阵剧烈的咳嗽之后，他被扶着重新躺下，“几点了？”他沙哑地问到。  
“三点。再睡一会儿，我今天不去警部。”L将杯子放到桌子上，给他掖好被子。今天... ...？好一会儿夜神月才反应过来他在说什么，“如果是因为我的话，没必要，龙崎。”他稍稍侧脸避开L在的方向，不太自然地接受对方的照顾，即使现在拿起杯子的力气都欠缺，他还是不愿意被照顾。  
“我今天本来就没打算去。再说了，月君这个样子没人照顾是不行的吧，逞强是不好的哦。”他避重就轻地回答道，然后背靠床头坐在月的旁边，在静默的黑暗中静静地看着他的脸。  
尽管知道他说的是对的，自己现在身上浑身都在痛，而且痛得乱七八糟的... ...“你坐在这里，我睡不着的。”他含糊地说，不知道自己想表达什么。L听到之后拉起了被子的一角，月还来不及阻止，他就自己也躺了进去，“我不是这个意思。”愣了一会儿月才出声，这时L将手放在了他发热的额头上，“睡吧，月君。”他说。  
虽然知道对方是刻意曲解了他的意思，但是额头上那发凉的温度让他没能说出后面的话。算了，他无奈地想着，寻找到一个舒服的姿势，轻轻地打了个战栗。  
“对不起，”没来由地，L低声说道，“月君很冷吗？”  
夜神月没有睁开眼睛，也没有出声，只是微不可见地点了一下头，轻微到L都怀疑是自己的错觉。  
“退烧药已经吃了一次了，没想到你对非甾体抗炎药不耐受，不良反应那么严重... ...”L回想起刚刚清理完发现月有点低烧，就拿出药箱里的退烧药让他服下，结果不到一个钟月就去了洗手间两次，吐得天昏地暗，好一会儿才万般疲惫地回来，结果睡了不到两个钟，就又醒了。  
“我平时很少生病。再说，晚上没有吃东西，刚刚也没有和抗酸药一起用，会吐很正常。”月将被子拉得更紧了一点，将出的话依然逻辑清晰，但老实说，他觉得很难受。  
L拿起放在床头的湿毛巾，给他擦拭脸上的汗珠，他修长又英气的眉绞在一起，嘴唇是少有的苍白，而他脸上却又泛起病态的殷红，发梢被汗水沾湿留而依附在了脸上，L轻轻地抹开。  
他轻轻地吻了那双嘴唇，嘴唇的主人没有回应，也没有睁开眼睛，L看不到眼眸后的光彩，是他站在门外关上了门，不能接受也无法拒绝。  
昏昏沉沉之间，月恍惚听见耳边传来低哑的话语。  
“真让人不舍啊，月君。”  
“黑暗是亮丽的明灯。”  
“从开头指引向结局。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
再次睁眼的时候眼前隐约有了微弱的光，医生说他的情况有了好转，虽然未必能恢复以前的好视力，但几个星期后就基本可以视物了。  
L来得少了，不知是有意还是无意，两人见面的次数变得很少，一两周才会见到一次，不得不说他们还是很有默契，当回避时两人都知回避。  
袭击月的案子悬而未决，但当事人并没有十分关心，因为他知道，这个人是抓不到的。  
离开公寓的那个清晨，月带着自己的行李箱走出他住了两个月的楼道，清晨的阳光从建筑的后方散射出来，淹没了他的影子，他回头，望向那扇漂亮的落地窗，窗口站着一个模糊的人影，他看不清切。  
“没有人可以摆弄我，如果有，我就杀了他。”  
他看着那个人影轻轻地说。  
-F.I.N-  



End file.
